The Look
by ashes and cinders
Summary: InuYasha plays with Sango and Miroku's twins as Kagome looks on. Miroku notices something and informs InuYasha of it. Any more and I'll spoil it! Please read and review! The Sequel is up!


**Author's Note: I do not own InuYasha.** **Please review and tell me what you liked/ didn't like. Feel free to leave suggestions for stories as well!**

 **The Look**

"Uncle Inu!"

"Uncle Inu!"

The twins had successfully tackled InuYasha to the ground trying to 'slay' him. InuYasha was on the ground wrestling with the girls and taking his 'slaying' with a smile.

Kagome had returned a few months ago and was now sitting in a corner with Sango doting over her infant son while stealing glances at InuYasha and the girls playing.

"Kagome"

No response.

"Kagome."

Still no response.

"Kagome!"

"Huh? What is it Sango?"

"Someone catching your attention?" Sango whispered with a pointed look between Kagome and InuYasha.

Kagome blushed, knowing she had been caught.

"I… I… Well, it's so cute! I never expected InuYasha to be so good with kids."

"Neither did I until the twins were born. He was so sullen after you disappeared. He was srill sad, but when I handed him the girls to him for the first time, I noticed a little light come back into his eyes," Sango whispered.

"I never knew that. They're so cute!"

InuYasha had begun chasing the girls and tickling them when he caught them.

Sango and Kagome continued watching them with smiles on their face until the baby started crying and they rushed to calm him.

No one noticed Miroku sitting in the corner observing all of this.

 **X X X**

Hours later, after Sango, Kagome, and the kids had all gone to bed, Miroku went in search of InuYasha. He didn't have to look far, he found him on the shore of the stream looking up at the moon.

"Ah! There you are my friend!"

"Yeah, here I am."

"So what brings you out here by yourself this late at night?" Miroku asked.

"Thinking."

"It wouldn't happen to be about a young priestess we all know and love, would it?" Miroku asked with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Uh…" InuYasha looked uncomfortable.

"Because I noticed that she was giving you _the look_ earlier. That would certainly give you something to think abou."

"Huh? Look? What look?" InuYasha asked, suspecting the monk was up to something.

"While you were playing with the girls. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you. Ah, I remember those days…" The monk ended with a sly smile.

"What are you goin' on about?" InuYasha asked, hoping his friend would just cut to the chase.

"I was simply recalling that Sango used to give me the same look."

Miroku could see the wheels turning in his friend's head and decided that it was time to take his leave

As he got up to leave he heard:

"You're wrong. She would never look at me like that."

Miroku's heart ached for his friend, but he knew not to push.

"Just watch her tomorrow my friend, you may be surprised." And with that, Miroku took his leave.

InuYasha sat and pondered the monk's words.

' _Miroku can't be right. There's just no way.'_

But still he resolved to watch Kagome as the monk advised.

 **X X X**

"Doggy! Doggy" The twins squealed in unison as they climbed all over InuYasha, trying to get to his ears.

Kagome and InuYasha had returned to Sango and Miroku's house after a long day of work (InuYasha with demon slaying with Miroku and Kagome with herb collecting and medicine making)to convene for the evening meal.

Kagome and Sango were sitting in the corner chatting over their meals. Miroku was sitting in the corner holding his son.

"Ouch! Easy on the ears!" InuYasha yelled as he pulled the girls off his head.

"Girls! Easy on Uncle's ears," Miroku said.

Sango and Kagome were in the corner trying to contain their giggles.

"Slay! Slay!" The girls yelled as they tackled InuYasha to the floor and started tickling him.

"He-he-Hey! Stop that!"

"Slay! Slay!"

Sango and Kagome could no longer contain their laughter.

"I had no idea half demons were ticklish!" Kagome said while trying to contain her laughter.

"I guess every dog, mortal and demon, has his 'sweet spot'," Sango replied.

Both women were rolling.

"Alright girls, that's enough 'slaying' of Uncle for one night," Miroku said.

"Okay Daddy!" The girls then both proceeded to curl up in InuYasha's lap, put their heads on his shoulders, and dozed off.

Both women h ad stopped laughing. Miroku made a throat clearing sound and gave InuYasha a pointed look.

InuYasha looked up from the twins , quickly at Miroku, and then at Kagome who quickly looked away.

But it was there. Before she had looked away he had seen it. There was something in her eyes that he had never seen before. And it gave him hope.

 **X X X**

The little family had retired for the night and InuYasha was walking Kagome back to Kaede's hut.

"Oh! The stars look so beautiful tonight! Do we have to head straight back?"

"Feh. I guess we can stop if ya want to. The old woman knows you're safe as long as you're with me," InuYasha said while trying to hide a grin. It was beautiful how she appreciated the little things in his world, their world.

And then it hit him.

' _She's here to stay.'_

True, it had been months since she returned and the well closed, but it had not hit him until that moment that she was back for good.

"Well don't just stand there! Come sit with me!" Kagome exclaimed as she patted the ground next to her.

"Feh." But he sat anyway.

She was looking up at the stars and he was looking at her.

' _She's so beautiful.'_

How had he missed it before? All of those months of their traveling and battling demons together, how had he missed what was right beside him all along?

"Oh look! A shooting star!"

He watched her close her eyes to make a wish.

" _Now's as good a time as ever to ask her.'_

"So…"

She turned to look at him. "So?"

"So… what was with that look you gave me earlier?" InuYasha rushed out.

"Huh? What look?" Kagome looked confused.

"That look you gave me earlier… when I was playing with the girls." InuYasha clarified.

"Oh." Kagome blushed. "That look. I didn't think you saw that."

"Well I did. So what was it for?" InuYasha brashly asked.

"Oh… well… it's just…" Kagome fumbled.

"Just spit ir out!"

"I just… I see you with the girls and… oh InuYasha, you're so good with them, they love you so much."

InuYasha blushed.

"It kinda makes me wonder…" she looked away.

"Wonder what?" InuYahsa's curiosity was piqued.

"I just… I jusr…" she blushed. "I guess I just wonder what it would be like if you had children of your own. I mean… I think you would make an amazing father."

He was floored. She really thought that?

He could only respond, "Yeah, there's just one problem with that."

"What's that?"

"No one wants to have a half breed's pups." He said this gruffly, but Kagome could hear the pain behind his statement.

She stared at him, the pain shining in her eyes.

"So I don't count?"

His widened in shock.

"What? No I didn't say that!" He tried to defend himself as quickly as possible, even though he didn't know what he did wrong, fearing a 'sit'.

"Really? Because you said nobody would have a half demon's child. Then I must be nobody."

He looked at her confused.

"Wha-what?"

"InuYasha, it should be fairly obvious by now."

He just continued looking confused.

"I love you, you baka! Do you really think I'd come back if I didn't? If I didn't see that I could have a future with you?"

He stared wide eyed as it finally dawned on him.

"You love me? You want a future with me?" He asked, dazed. ]

"Yes!"

"You would marry a half demon? You would You would have children with a half demon?" he asked, not fully believing anyone could be so accepting.

"With a half demon? No."

He looked hurt.

"With you? Yes."

He looked confused.

She giggled. "I don't want to make a life with just _any_ half demon. I want to make one with _my_ half demon."

And she kissed him.

And he was never so happy to be proven wrong.

" _And to think, it all started with a look.'_

 **Author's Note: And that's the end! I'm thinking of making a sequel. I have a few more InuYasha pieces in the work. Check out my profile and let me know what you think! Please Review!**


End file.
